Just Met and I'm Ghost Hunting and Time Traveling PART 3
by JohnlockWinchester
Summary: If you haven't read part 1 and 2, links down below. /s/10338908/1/Just-Met-and-I-m-Ghost-Hunting-and-Time-Traveling PART 1 /s/10362618/1/Just-Met-and-I-m-Ghost-Hunting-and-Time-Traveling-Part-2 PART 2 Thnxs 4 reading!- JohnlockWinchester 3


"You can't take her!" a voice shouts. No, not just a voice. Sam's voice.

'_Thank god he's OK! But what the hell is going on?'_

I try to squirm my way out of the grip that the unknown creature/person has on me. I can't process this all at once. Thanks to this situation now, I can feel my head pounding instead of my heart.

I want to know who or what has a hold of me. "Let go!" I shout. I get a growl in response. "Oh god what are you!?" I shout. I get an even louder growl. "I said, let go!" I shout louder. This time, no growl. I get thrown onto the ground. I guess I was pretty high up, because I fell hard. "Amy!" I hear Sam shout at me. "Sam?" I ask.

"I'm here sweetie! Where are you?"

"I'm next to whatever threw me on the ground." I say. I see a light, a flashlight.

"Sam? Is that you?" I ask, checking if the flashlight light was him.

"Oh god are you OK?" I hear him ask.

"Yeah I'm OK. Help me up." I feel a hand grab mine and pull me up. Lights spark on and everything is clear. We were at the bar Sam and I went to. "What the hell is going on here?" I ask frightened.

"Some creature came in and tried to destroy everything." Sam said.

"Well, how did I get from the hotel, to here?"

"You blacked out after the creature took you."

"What did it look like?"

"I don't know. When I noticed you blacked out, I shouted your name and I just blacked out too when the thing touched me. I have no clue. Plus, wherever we were, it was dark and pitch black. I couldn't see anything. I'm sorry"

"Yeah, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"OK. So, did you break anything? Any injuries?"

"No, I'm fine. What about you?"

"Yeah, nothing-"

"Hey Sammie!" I hear Dean shout. But where from?

"Dean?" Sam shouts back.

"Yeah Sammie. It's Dean." Dean walks out from nowhere and looks at me.

"How can you not be hurt or anything!? I'm bleeding in uncountable places!" I say to Dean.

"I'm pretty safe when it comes to this kind of stuff. Plus I fought it off."

"You killed it!?" I said in shock, but with a bit of happiness.

"Uh, no."

"But-"

"I kind of made it go somewhere else."  
"Where?"

"Uh... You know the Doctor we met?"

"His name _is _the Doctor. And yes, why?"

"I uh, kind of made it go attack the blue box he has..."

"YOU WHAT!?" I shout.

"I didn't know what to do! I mean I like you and I want to protect you but I didn't know you cared about the Doctor! I thought he was just gonna be a one time friend. I'm sorry Amy."

"Find him! The thing! I don't care how just find him!"

"OK OK I will. But it won't be easy."

"I think I have something that could help us. We need to go back to the hotel though. I have something there."  
"I don't remember you having anything when I said you were gonna stay in the hotel." Sam said.

"Oh, I didn't then. But remember when I said I needed to go out to get something and I wouldn't let you guys go?"

"Yeah" they both say at the same time.

"Well, I saw an advertisement at the coffee place I went to, and it said _'Hair and DNA tracker. Available at any local hunting store.'. _So, when I went out, that's where I went. Get it now?"

"Oh, OK. Makes sense." Sam said in agreement.

"Woah woah woah wait. What does 'DNA' mean?" Dean asked confused.

"Deoxyribonucleic Acid. Wouldn't you know that?" I say

"Yeah... Let's just, let's go back to the hotel. I'll drive."

"Uh wait. I got this."

"Woah there princess" I gave him a glare.

"Amy, you're not driving my baby. She's everything to me. _Everything_"

"Dean, just let her drive." Sam said. Dean gave me a look.

"All right cupcake. You drive." Dean said.

"Don't call me that kind of stuff. Only Sam can." I say. Dean look at Sam and Sam just shrugs his shoulders.

"Why are you-" Dean said.

"Let's go" I said interrupting him.

I walk to the car, but Dean doesn't get in. "Dean. Are you coming?" I ask, while Sam gets in.

"Sam's in my seat." he said.

"Get in the damn care Dean. Don't be stubborn" I said. I was really getting pissed off at him because he was being a jerk.

"Dean, just get in." Sam said. I turn around to look at Dean. He looked so mad!

"I will literally drive away without you!" I said angrily. Dean got in the back and slammed the door.

"Everyone got seat belts on and ready to go?" I ask.

"Just drive!" Dean said.

"Dean Winchester! Just let her drive and don't be pissed off about it!" Sam said.

"Let's drive." I say with a smile.

I start the car, then look at Sam. He's not scared like I thought he would be. He looks relaxed and happy. "I'm ready when you are." he said. I squeeze the steering wheel, then press my foot on the gas pedal. "This is pathetic." Dean said. "I don't go _near_ as slow as this!"

"Dean, let her drive." Sam said.

"No, Sam. He's right. Faster is better." I said.

I slam on the gas pedal, and I feel a rush go through me. I smile and look at Sam. Then I hear Dean shout, "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Whoo!". I laugh a little, then look at Sam again. He still looks relaxed and calm.

"You look so calm and relaxed. Are you used to this?"

"My brother is Dean. Yeah I'm used to this. He goes this fast too." Sam said while smiling.

I laugh a little. "Thanks for letting me drive Dean! Now, what music?"

"_Back in Black_ by _ACDC_!" Sam and Dean shout at the same time.

"Sam, would you put in in?" I ask

"It's already in there." Dean says. I have a feeling he's smiling. Sam pushes a button near the radio, and it starts playing.

We all start singing along to it. I have never felt like this before and I hope more of the feeling comes along now that I'm with Sam and Dean.

When we get to the hotel, Dean stays in the kitchen, while Sam and I go into the bedroom.

"Where is it?" Sam asks.

"It's under the bed." I say in reply. I take a black box out and put it on the bed. I open it and Sam lets out a small gasp.

"That's amazing!"

"I hope it really does work. Now's the time."

"Dean, come here!" Sam shouts. I hear Dean walking towards the room.

"What now Sa- Oh god what is that?" Dean said.

"It's the hair and DNA tracker." I say

"Well, you don't have the Doctor's hair _or_ DNA. So how are we gonna find him?"

"Well, when I was kidnapped, the Doctor was giving himself a trim on his hair, and when he left, I grabbed some. Like, a hand full. So, now that we have hair, we can track him."

"Man you're brilliant. Sam you have a lucky girl on your hands." Dean said. He came closer to me and put his arms around me.

"Dean get off."

"I'm just so proud of you!". He squeezed me a little.

"OK now you really need to get off me! But thank you!"

He let go of me, then Sam gave me a hug like what Dean did.

"Why is everyone hugging me?"

"What? So your boyfriend can't hug you?" Sam asked.

"Well I guess so. I guess Dean can too." that's when Sam hugs me a little tighter, while Dean comes over and hugs me in the front. They both give me a kiss on the cheek at the same time. We stand there like that for a second, then I interrupt it. "OK. Now you guys need to let go. I need to get this done." They both let go of me.

I grab the hair from the Doctor out of my pocket and put it in the small jar attached to the tracker. I twist the jar and the sides light up a little. Then, the walkie talkie like device started beeping. It says the coordinates and the place of where the Doctor is.

"Dean you're one lucky guy that I have this. Or else I would of kicked your ass." I said.

"I cannot _believe_ you have this. Even I don't!" Dean said in surprise.

"Shut up I have something!" I said, not meaning to offend Dean.

"Oh good. Where is he?" Sam asked. I paused for a moment. "Sweetie what is it?"

"Of course!" I shouted, putting the tracker down and turning around. I covered my face with my hands. I could feel Sam's hands on my shoulders.

"Amy what is it?"

"He's in Sacramento, California" I said through the mask of my hands.

"What's wrong with that?"

"We're not going to make it in time. He's probably going to die within-" I hear my phone ring. I pick it up and answer it.

"Amy?" I hear a voice shout into the phone.

"Doctor is that you!?" I ask.

"Yes it's the Doctor!"

"You're in California!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are! My hair and DNA tracker says you are!"

"How did you get my hair or DNA? What does DNA even mean?"

"Deoxyribonucleic Acid. When you cut your hair when you kidnapped me, I took some of your hair. But how come it says you are?"

"Because I'm in _space_!"

"You're _what_!?"

"The tracker must of found the closest place from where I am. I guess it doesn't..." his voice was fading away and I couldn't hear anything except for a buzzing noise.

"Doctor! Doctor!" I shouted. I didn't get a reply. "Doctor answer me!"

"Amy..." Sam said. I threw the phone down and ran into the living room and out the door.

I stayed outside for a minute, then I hear the door open. I walked away quicker, but I feel a hand grab mine. I turn around slightly and it's just Sam. I wipe my face with my free hand. "Amy, are you OK?"

"No. I met him and I can't just let him die. He's one of my friends."

"I know... Come here." Sam pulls me close to him. I bury my face in his chest as he puts his arms around me. Then I hear the door open again and I know it's Dean.

"Dean really?" Sam asked.

"Hey she's my friend too." Dean said. I pull away and Sam lets go. I look at Dean, the walk up to him. He instantly hugs me. He hugged me the same way Sam did. And I buried my face into _his_ chest. I cried a little more. Dean gave me a kiss on the top of my head. I stay there a little bit longer than Sam's hug.

When I let go, Dean looks at me and wipes my face a little.

"We'll find him and we'll save him. OK?" Dean said.

"No. Just no. I can't do this anymore." I said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, coming up to Dean and I.

"Amy-"

"I can't I just can't" I started to cry more.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"This hunting stuff. Traveling all over the place, trying to save people and find ghosts or spirits or demons or whatever you guys hunt. I just can't do it anymore."

"Sam, do you want to talk to her alone?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah...That would be nice."

"OK..." Dean said. He came up to me and gave me another kiss on the forehead.

When he went inside, Sam gently grabbed my hand, but I pull it away. "Amy please think about this." he said.

"What is there to think about Sam? I'm not the type to go hunting like this. I mean yeah saving the Doctor isn't hunting. But after that I have a feeling you guys are gonna do more, now that I've helped in the biggest way. I just can't do that." I said.

"Amy- We're not going to do anything that might cost you your life. We're gonna keep you safe no matter what. Plus, how can I live without you? I couldn't. I just couldn't."

"Look, I love both of you guys. And I loved what we did in the past, but if that's how it's gonna be, I don't think I want that. Sam I love you with all my heart, but I _need_ to do something else with my life."

"Amy please!"

I reach to the back of my neck and unhook the necklace I have on. It's a necklace that Sam gave me earlier in the week. It's a gold heart locket. Inside has a picture of Sam and I, and on the other side it has the word '_Love_' on it.

I walk up to Sam and put it around his neck. "You'll always have me. I promise. Never forget me. I'll come back to you." I kissed him for a while. When I let go, I reached into my pocket and pull out a folded up piece of notebook paper. "Read it and do what it says." I tell him as I hand him the paper.

"Amy!" Dean shouts, coming out of the door. I walk up to him while he does the same.

"Are you seriously leaving?" he asks me in a faint voice.

"Yeah." I reply in the same kind of voice. I hug him, then when I let go, I give him a kiss like I did with Sam.

I step back and I see both of them. I turn around and walk away.

Once I get away from the hotel, and across the street, I look back at Sam and Dean. Sam is hitting everything, and Dean is just sitting in front of the hotel. When I turn back around, I see the Doctor standing in front of me. I jump a little, but then I see the T.A.R.D.I.S behind him.

"Come with me Amy." he said

"You're alive..." I said

"Yeah I am. Please just come with me."

"Take...me...home..."

"Why?"

"Just please take me home."


End file.
